NaLu
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: Lucy has already fall for Natsu... One day, Lisanna came to her apartment to confirm something, and, it's about Natsu! She said she'll confess about her feelings! What will happen? Will Lucy confess before it's to late? ONE-SHOT


**ONE-SHOT**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Rated: T**  
**Character: Natsu X Lucy**

* * *

Lucy is currently sitting in the guild's bar, drinking an orange  
juice... She let go of the straw and sighed...

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped at the moment she heard that sound. It was Natsu. She  
looked back and shivered a little

"Wh-What?"

"Lucy... Do you love me?"

Lucy didn't move and widened her eyes... Still staring at Natsu, a  
blush appeared on her face and she tried to hide it...

"Lucy...?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of Lucy's face

"C-Can you repeat your question?"

"Do you want to go on a job?" Natsu asked again with a confused look

"Oh... Y-Yeah sure tomorrow yeah ok... Yeah"

Natsu stared at me "Lucy, I love you..."

I jumped again "E-Excuse me?"

"What?" Natsu asked again, still in his confused look

"Wh-What did you say just now?"

"I said 'Are you okay'?"

"Oh, ya, I'm fine..." Lucy drank her juice quickly "Got to Go..." Lucy  
ran out of the guild still blushing...

"Wait! Lucy! We haven't pick a job!" Natsu shouted but Lucy ran faster

'_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I am starting to imagine_  
_him saying he loves me... Oh no... How long can I keep from not acting_  
_I love him? Why should it be so complicated? Why do I have to fall for_  
_you Natsu?_' Lucy thought blushing madly

Lucy sighed and headed to a book store... She went in and started  
searching for books... She saw an interesting magazine with a title  
'Making a boy like you'... Lucy gritted her teeth '_Should I take_  
_it?_'... She leaned her hand then she took it back quickly '_Lucy!_  
_Control yourself! Natsu's not that kind of boy! You're not in love_  
_with him!_' Lucy then ran out of the book store

On the way, Lucy sighed again '_I can't really hide the fact that I love him..._'

When Lucy arrived at her apartment... She saw Lisanna waiting in front  
of Lucy's apartment door

"What's wrong, Lisanna?" Lucy asked

Lisanna looked at Lucy "A-Ah... Lucy..."

"What are you doing standing in front of my apartment?"

"Well... Emm... I-I was just... Going to ask you something..."

Lucy looked at Lisanna shocked "W-Well ok, here, come in" Lucy said  
unlocking her apartment door

Lisanna sat on Lucy's couch and Lucy brought tea from her kitchen

"Here you go, Lisanna" Lucy offered her tea

"Thanks, Lucy"

Lucy drank her tea too "So... What did you want to ask?"

"Well.. Emm..."

Lucy looked at Lisanna seriously

"D-Do you love Natsu?"

Those 4 words made Lucy freeze...

"Wh-What makes you say th-that?" Lucy asked giving a really weird  
smile, while blushing

"Well... I-I wanted to confess to him, a-and I don't want to make you hurt"

There was silence

"So?"

Lucy blushed furiously... "I-I... d-do"

Lisanna sighed "Lucy... I'm sorry... But, I'm going to tell Natsu my  
feelings anyway"

Suddenly a smirk appear on Lisanna's face "Let's see who gets  
Natsu..." she said before heading to the door and leave

Lucy saw Lisanna left '_If Lisanna confessed to Natsu? What will he_  
_say? Will he return her feelings? It seems like he love Lisanna... OH_  
_NO! I can't let Lisanna confess first! I got to go back to the guild!_'  
Lucy ran out of her apartment than she stopped

"D-Do I look good?" Lucy ran back to her apartment and saw her  
reflection on her mirror

'_I look awful!_' Lucy said, though she looks usual

'_Got to take a bath! Got to take a bath!_' Lucy said taking a towel and  
a blue short dress

30 minutes later...

"Thank you Cancer"

"Ebi... You look beautiful" Lucy's hair was now braided into one, and  
was put along her shoulder

Cancer disappeared and Lucy walked out of her apartment... It was  
still 05.00 p.m, so Natsu's probably still in the guild...

"Hey! Lucy~, good luck on your date! You look beautiful!" The guy on  
the boat who usually warn Lucy not to walke beside the river said

Lucy blushed and walked even faster... When she saw the guild... She  
hesitated for a moment '_You can do it Lucy! B-But what if he doesn't_  
_love me?_' Lucy shook her head '_Think postive! Think positive!_'

When Lucy almost reach the guild, she saw Lisanna dragging Natsu out  
of the guild... '_A-Am I to late?_' Lucy thought as she hid herself  
between a big pillar 4 metres from Natsu and Lisanna

"What is it that you wanted to say?" Natsu asked Lisanna tilting his head

"W-Well, the truth is... I l-love you..."

Natsu widened his eyes, as well as mine... '_I can't believe I lost!_'  
That is what Lucy's mind is filled with... Sentences saying she lost  
and that she will never be with the one she loved... Her eyes became  
teary and in any second, tears would burst out

"D-Do you love me?"

Natsu stared at Lisanna, Natsu put on a warm face "Lisanna, I love you too..."  
And in that moment, Lucy could feel time slowed down, her face was  
filled with tears flowing... She couldn't hear anything anymore, it  
felt like... Everything's over...

Lucy ran from behind the pole... She cried all the way home...

When she arrived at her apartment, she locked the door and leaned onto  
it... It was dark... The only thing giving light was the moon... It  
shined through the window...Tears were visible under the moonlight

"*sob* W-Why can't I have a happy ending? *sob*"

Lucy fell down sliding on the door... She kept crying while hugging her knees

A few minutes has passed but for Lucy, it felt like an hour

Ting... Tong...

Lucy stayed there for a minute, too lazy to open the door when she was  
filled with sorrow

Ting... Tong...

Lucy still ignore it

Ting...Tong...

"Luce?"

Lucy widened her eyes which was still in tears. It was Natsu.

Lucy faced the door, she wiped away her tears and stood up

"Luce? Are you there?"

Calling her 'Luce' made her melt... She wanted to open the door sooo  
much... But she was scared, scared of knowing Lisanna and him are now  
dating...

But the urge of wanting to talk and see Natsu defeated her, she slowly  
open the door... The door within seconds was fully opened revealing  
her red eyes and her messy hair

"Yes?"

"L-Luce? Are you okay?"

'_Am I okay? AM I OKAY?! Can't you see I'm not!_' Lucy thought, she  
lowered her head and started to cry again

"Lucy, what's wrong? Don't cry..." Natsu was confused, he tried  
comforting her with words encouraging her to stop crying but she kept  
on doing that because hearing his voice made her cry, imagining him  
with another girl made her cry

Natsu didn't know what to do anymore, he hugged her tightly

Lucy was taken aback by his action... She looked up and met his onyx  
eyes which was filled with concerned

"Stop crying, please..."

Lucy realizing that they were soooo close started blushing, she felt  
manh feelings mixed, happy, embarrassed, confused...

"I hate it when you cry..."

Lucy felt her heart beats faster...

Natsu pulled back which made Lucy sad

"Why were you crying?" He asked

Lucy lowered her head again

"N-Natsu, I actually have something to say..." Lucy started blushing,  
although there's a feeling of sadness within her because Natsu  
accepted Lisanna's feeling, but it would be nicer to let him know then  
keeping it to herself

"I love you! You saved my life more than once... You did romantic  
things to me like the Rainbow Sakura tree... You did jobs with me...  
And all of that made me fall for you... Yes, I'm in love with you  
Natsu Dragneel... And-and..." Before Lucy could finish her confession,  
Natsu hugged her again

"And I want you to always be with me... I want us to be more than best  
friends..." Lucy completed her confession

"I love you too..." That was his answer

Lucy widened her eyes... She looked at his gorgeous eyes

"B-But I saw you with Lisanna just now, you returned her feelings...!"

"Did you even hear the complete conversation?"

**[Flashback]**

_"W-Well, the truth is... I l-love you..."_

_'Lisanna loved me?' Natsu thought_

_"D-Do you love me?"_

_Natsu stared at Lisanna, Natsu put on a warm face "Lisanna, I love you too..."_  
_Lisanna's face lights up_

_"But not that way... I love you Lisanna, I do... But as a sister...!"_  
_Natsu said_

_Lisanna's face turned to sadness..._

_"It's alright Natsu..."_

_"I'm really sorry Lisanna... I love someone else, she's probably at_  
_her apartment right now" Natsu looked down, a faint blush appeared on_  
_his face_

_Lisanna looked at Natsu, in disbelief 'It's Lucy...'_

_"Don't be..." It came out quickly from her mouth_

_There was an awkward silence_

_"Well, I'll get going... Telling you how I feel actually made me a_  
_little better..."_  
_Lisanna said, forcing a smile_

_"Yeah, ok"_

_Lisanna walked away from Natsu..._

_Drip..._

_A tear fell down on the road_

_"You won Lucy... *sob*"_

**[Flashback ended]**

"Oh, so that's what happened..." Lucy said, a little sad about Lisanna  
being rejected

Suddenly, Natsu puts his grin

"So, you love me?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, she puts on a soft smile, signaling a 'yes'

"I love you too..." Natsu said as he grab Lucy's arm and ran out of  
her apartment, Lucy looked at Natsu confused

"Where are we going?"

Natsu looked at Lucy grinning "On our first date..."

Lucy let out her tears of joy, she smiled

"Yeah..."

**THE END**

_[They officially became boyfriend and girlfriend]_

* * *

**How was it? Sorry for making Lisanna a little bit bossful... And for**  
**NaLi lovers, don't be angry at me! I love NaLu and I'll always will...**  
**Everybody has different likes/dislikes right?**

**Yay... Natsu's and Lucy's first date... I hope it's romantic...**

**The purpose I made this One-Shot is because it's going to take quite a**  
**long time to post a new chapter of 'Acnologia's Attack'**

**Please give me tips about writing stories... Thx**

**Reviews and Favourites(?)**

**-Zelora**


End file.
